five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Неиспользуемый контент
В этой статье рассмотрен неиспользованный или не вошедший в финальную версию игры контент. FNaF = Аниматроники Бегущий Бонни Как можно увидеть в трейлере, Бонни должен был бегать. Однако, в окончательном варианте игры эту способность Скотт отдал Фокси, a Бонни вместо этого может быстро перемещаться между комнатами своего пути, кроме офиса. Бонни снимает с себя маску В трейлере было показано, как Бонни снимает с себя лицевую маску, показывая игроку голову своего эндоскелета. Возможно, в изначальной версии игры это мог быть его скример, который в последствии был удалён, так как был не страшным. Но вероятнее всего, данный скример использовался только для трейлера. Также вероятно, что это противоречило бы тому, что аниматроникам нельзя ходить без маски, оставив лишь вариант с одержимостью роботов. Bonnie_run_trailer.gif|Бегущий Бонни в трейлере игры Community_image_1410463900.gif|Отрывок из трейлера Игровая механика Система жизней В бета-версии игры должна была присутствовать система жизней. Судя по предрелизному видео геймплея, задумывалось, что при нападении аниматроника игрок терял одну жизнь, а после потери их всех игра завершалась. Почти во всех играх он задумывался, но не доходил до выхода игры. Монитор бета-версии Скотт Коутон хотел добавить данный монитор в игру, но всё же вставил в игру другой. Однако эти изображения тоже пригодились, хоть и фанатской игре Five Nights With Us. Lives.png|Система жизней 160.png|Выбрана камера на West Hall Beta_Monitor_1.jpg|Выбрана камера на Dining Area Beta_Monitor_2.jpg|Выбрана камера на Show Stage Интересные факты * Камера в мастерской на бета-мониторе гораздо ближе к двери, в углу, в то время как в окончательном варианте она смещена в другой угол — к стене, противоположной двери. * Некоторые фанаты спорили, почему вместо Бонни способность бегать была дана Фокси. Скорее всего, это небольшой сюрприз для игроков. ** А, возможно, ранее Скотт еще не и задумывал Фокси, а Бонни должен был делать это вместо того. * Возможная причина, по которой Скотт не включил возможность для Бонни снимать маску — это было бы не по правилам пиццерии (аниматроник без костюма) и тем самым это могло сделать сюжетную дыру. ** Если приглядеться, то можно заметить несостыковку. Когда Бонни берётся за маску, чтобы её снять, у него глаза того же цвета, что и в игре. У его эндоскелета же глаза чёрные с красными зрачками, как во второй части. Однако, у масок, как известно по третьей части, глазные отверстия сами по себе пустые, то есть глаза — это часть эндоскелета, а не маски. ** Скотт дал возможность Бонни бегать в трейлере, потому что это его любимый аниматроник. |-| FNaF 2 = Аниматроники Марионетка в офисе В архивах игры можно увидеть файл, который называется "puppet in the office" (рус. Марионетка в офисе). Скотт ранее хотел, чтобы Марионетка появлялась у нас в офисе. Возможно, от неё можно было спастись маской Фредди, но Скотт не добавил этой возможности, и вместо этого Марионетка вылезает из шкатулки, когда она разряжалась. Игрушечная Чика под столом В файлах игры есть изображение, на котором Игрушечная Чика сидит под столом как JJ. Возможно, Скотт хотел, чтобы Игрушечная Чика была там, но, как видно, в игре он этого не сделал. Хотя возможно, что он хотел, чтобы Игрушечная Чика также как и старые аниматроники неожиданно появлялась в офисе, и, если вовремя не надеть маску, то главный герой умрёт. Старый Фредди В файлах игры найден кадр, где на нас смотрит Фредди без глаз. Иногда во время загрузки ночи можно встретить это изображение. Puppet_in_office.jpeg|Марионетка в офисе Chicalooksatyou.png|Игрушечная Чика под столом 625.png|Старый Фредди без глаз Теории и предположения * Есть мнения, что это старый скример Фредди. Но он был не страшным, и его убрали. * Есть теория, что это Джереми/Фриц в костюме. Однако внутри можно увидеть челюсть эндоскелета, что опровергает эту теорию. * Есть мнения, что это маска, которая помогает защищаться от аниматроников. Игровая механика Система жизней Как и в первой игре, здесь могла бы быть система жизней. Иконка представляет собой пиксельный рисунок белого человечка со словом "Lives" (рус. "Жизни"). Он похож на значок жизней из игры "There is no Pause Button!" Уровень токсичности В файлах игры существует неизвестное изображение с надписью "Toxic" (рус. "токсичность"). Возможно, должно было использоваться, как индикатор токсичности в маске Фредди. Токсичность используется в фанатских играх The Return to Freddy's и The Return to Freddy's 2, где, из-за недостаточного количества воздуха в маске, нельзя слишком долго находиться в ней. Кнопка "Set Max" Скорее всего эта кнопка использовалась в меню Custom Night , чтобы сразу поставить всех аниматроников на 20 и не тратить время, нажимая на кнопку, ставящую A.I. антагониста на 1 уровень больше. 305..png|Иконка 271.png|Жизни UnusedToxicityMeter.png|Токсичность 579.png|Установить на максимальный 684.png|Череп Неиспользуемые изображения Череп Иконка, изображающая череп. Неизвестно, для чего могла быть использована. Также в файлах эта иконка называется "Mike". Откуда Майк Шмидт во второй части? Может, это доказательство того, что он - Фиолетовый человек, тем, что это может быть череп убитого ребёнка. Возможно, это изображение может быть доказательством теории о том, что Майк — пятый ребёнок, сбежавший в инциденте с пропавшими детьми. Возможно, это говорит о том, что Майк Шмидт не смог прожить шестую ночь, поэтому можно судить, что Майк должен был умереть. Однако, в конце седьмой ночи мы получаем уведомление об увольнении Шмидта. |-| FNaF 3 = Игровая механика Система жизней В Five Nights at Freddy's 3 задумывалась система жизней также как и в прошлых двух частях, но она так и не была добавлена в игру. Интересен тот факт что эти текстуры есть в предыдущих частях игры, но они никогда не использовались. Кнопка закрытия вентиляции В Five Nights at Freddy's 3 можно блокировать пути вентиляции. Скотт даже хотел сделать кнопку для этого, но видимо, не захотел по каким-то причинам. В самой игре для того, чтобы закрыть вентиляцию, нужно несколько раз нажимать на люк. 271.png|Жизни 305..png|Иконка SealVent button.png.png|Кнопка Неиспользуемые изображения Файлы из FNaF2 Марионетка Хотя речь идёт о FNaF 3, но в файлах игры так же были найдены изображения Марионетки из FNaF 2. Возможно, это намёк на то, что Марионетка из FNaF 3 жива. 65.png Puppet head.png 216.png |-| FNaF 4 = Аниматроники Язык Кошмарного Фокси В тизере Five Nights at Freddy's 4, можно заметить, что у Кошмарного Фокси был длинный металлический язык, но в игре такое не наблюдается. Это странно, потому что в меню игры вы можете увидеть его голову с языком из его рта. 84.jpg|Язык Кошмарного Фокси Игровая механика Звук скримера В игровом трейлере вы можете увидеть, что звук бета-версии скримера кошмарных аниматроников немного медленнее, чем в финальной версии. Девятая ночь Существует ночь, которая является девятой ночью. Достаточно просто нажать два раза быстрее на опцию Continue, если все сделано правильно, то появится экран загрузки с надписью Night 9 на вершине. Кошмарные аниматроники в этой ночи почти не активны, активны только Кошмарный Фокси и Кошмарный Фредди, и если вы доживете до 6 AM, то игра, возможно, закроется (как восьмая ночь в FNаF 2). FNaF4 - Contenido no utilizado (9na Noche).png|Загрузка экрана |-| FNаF: SL = Здесь представлен неиспользуемый контент из Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location — аудио-файлы и текстуры, которые не использованы в игре. Аниматроники Баллора за стеклом В файлах игры есть неиспользуемое изображение, где можно увидеть Баллору за окном модуля управления, с открытой лицевой частью эндоскелета. Возможно, Скотт первоначально хотел добавить это в игру, но потом передумал. Бон-Бон в вентиляции На тизере Своей ночи изображено, как Бон-Бон проходит через CAM 05. Однако, в финальной версии игры такого не наблюдается. Bg_01_00.png|Баллора за стеклом Project_(5).JPG|Бон-Бон в вентиляции Неиспользуемые изображения В игровых файлах также есть изображение Бидибаб и Цирковой Малышки, которые не использовалось в игре. Возможно, что изображение последней использовалось для 4-ой ночи или при окончании игры. 1656.png|Неиспользуемое изображение Бидибаб Неиспользуемое изображение Цирковой Малышки, возможно использовалось для 4-ой ночи или при окончании игры..png|Неиспользуемое изображение Цирковой Малышки |-| FNaF World = Неиспользуемые файлы Мальчик с бровью Неиспользованная анимация Мальчика с бровью, возможно раньше он был врагом, а не боссом. Unused1.gif|Неиспользованная анимация мальчика с бровью Открытый сундук В файлах игры присутствует открытый сундук из Четвертой части игры. Пока неизвестно, что внутри сундука. Unused2.png Черепаха Черепаха, возможно, использовалась в мини-игре ДиДи. Unused3.gif Тень При проигрыше, на экране "GAME OVER", во время мигания надписи можно увидеть что-то, напоминающее тень. Неизвестно, для чего она предназначена. FNaF-GameOverFade.png|Сама тень Ледяная Пещера На сайте FNaFWorld.com было два саундтрека: "Битва" и "Снежная Пещера", самой пещеры в игре нет. Возможно, она должна была быть на месте Dusting Fields. Прототипы В ранних скриншотах и трейлере игры присутствовали странные роботы-медведи, которые похожи на Prototype. Возможно, это бета-вариант вышеуказанного противника. 01.1.jpg|Первоначальный дизайн Прототипа Золотой Чилакс Золотой Chillax, также был в трейлере и ранних скриншотах (хотя возможно, это другая окраска). Goldenchilax.jpg|Золотой Чилакс Чип "Curse: Haunting" Существует файл разблокирования Чипа "Curse: Haunting". Сам чип не существует в игре. Возможно, Скотт просто забыл убрать этот файл. Судя по названию, этот чип должен был призывать призрачного Фредди на протяжении каждой битвы. FNaFW Haunting.gif|Файл разблокирования Кошмарный Фредбер с атакой "Мини-Фредди" На экране выбора Кошмарного Фредбера в UPDATE 1 видно Способность "Мини-Фредди", но в Битвах вместо неё стоит "Плохая Пицца" (Исправлено в UPDATE 2). Слеза\Пламя В файлах игры присутствует странная слеза, или пламя, может быть и капля дождя. Её использование неизвестно. FNaF-BlueDrop.png|Слеза Кнопка отравления Существуют иконки отравления, которые не были использованы в игре, возможно, они должны были использоваться на врагах. Токсичная песня Неиспользованная способность под названием "Токсичная Песня". Присутствует в файлах игры, но в самой игре её нет. FNaFW PoisonText.gif FNaFW Poison.gif Lastunused.gif Неиспользуемый текст Оригинал: Перевод: Присутствует в концовках с Боссами, текст спрятан в коде. "Happiest Day" В файлах игры есть надпись "Happiest Day", она на долю секунды появляется в концовке с озером в четвертом туннеле. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Секреты Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World